How it all Began
by RTNightmare
Summary: This story leads into another story I'm working on! This is a oneshot of how I, Rachel, fall into the world of Ice Age and what happens! Plz read and Review! The next story will come soon!


**How it all Began**

**An Ice Age Tale**

***Jinney**

I'm going to just do this the short way. But it may not be short in the end. The name's Rachel! Not mentioning the last name because of some stupid 'safety' reasons as they call it. But anyway…I'm just a girl with (I think) regular dreams and a regular, yet very stupid life. At least it was that way till I fell into the world of my dreams…his world!

Now you're probably wondering, "Who's _he_?" Am I right? Well, you should, if you know me, know that by now. But if you don't I'll explain in a second. Anyways, I'm seventeen years old! I live in the woods in MD State in the USA. Don't ask any more, because I'm not going to give it!

I'm always dreaming about him, and I guess that paid off FINALLY! I mean, why else would it have come true…but anyways, on with the story…the story of how I met Buck!

I stared at a random object. In this case, it was my light blue futon in my room. I was thinking of what to draw and was failing at ideas. I have it hard sometimes because I have bipolar…rapid mood swings from depression to hyperness and back again. But that's off topic. It was in my room, that day, that I noticed the machine. I recognized it immediately as the machine Scrat found that took him through time in that one short film.

"What? What's that doing here?" I whispered aloud as I got up off my bed. I walked carefully over to it and examined it without touching any part of it. It was weird! And that's when I noticed another thing that I hadn't seen till now. This confused and even scared me even more. It was a piece of paper with writing on it, addressed to "the User". Did that mean me?

I carefully detached the paper from the machine and read it to myself by thoughts. It read: "To the User, We are please to inform you that you have been granted this power to travel through time to fulfill your wish! Be aware of what you do and say when you're away from your time. Be also aware that this machine will change your form to the being of your choice! Thank you for taking this responsibility and good luck! ~Beyond"

I stared blankly at the note. I turned over the piece of paper. There weren't any directions, which kind of pissed me off, so I had to reply on pure instinct. But how did it work? I didn't know which buttons to press to know where it would take me or what it would change me into! I could only hope…

I slowly picked up the machine. But as soon as I lifted it off the edge of the futon, it began to spark. I gasped as it became smaller, like the size of a baby's pinky finger nail, and then turn into a shiny ball of light. Then it separated! One half zoomed towards me and up to my turquoise necklace and vanished within it, the other to my ring.

The next thing I knew, I wasn't in my room anymore, but in a spiraling vortex of multi-colored weirdness. _"Would you like to stop time back at home?"_ a voice called from everywhere (it seemed). I nodded, knowing it would be better, "Yes please!" There was a pause, and then, _"Thank You."_ and then it was silent again.

But the next thing I knew, I was screaming as I felt an electric shock hit me. It wasn't hurting me, it just scared me. I closed my eyes as the 'ground' vanished from beneath me. "What?" I opened my eyes and looked down. "Oh…DAMNIT!" I was falling towards blackness.

_"Where would you like to go?"_ I gasped, "Dinosaur World! Ice Age 3! BUCK!" There was a chuckle, _"Very well!"_ And then there was silence once more, until I began to scream again. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by cave walls, tropical features, and dinosaurs. But one of them looked like it wanted to **eat** me!

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, and then, "OOF!" As something grabbed me. I looked up. "That was a weird entrance there, I havta admit! Better than mine at least!" I gasped. Buck! I looked away immediately to hide my blush and extremely small smile. I had done it!

Buck kept swinging, which looked and probably was hard considering he was holding onto me too. He shifted my position to in front of him, against his chest, so he could grab the next vine. I felt so weird and embarrassed in a way by being in this position. But soon it was over as Buck, with me, landed on a ledge on a cliff near Lava Falls. I was panting slightly as I stepped away from him.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. He chuckled, "Yer welcome! Now then…" He paused, and then said, "Where didja come from?" I looked around for an answer, but was sure now that the portal that brought me here was gone. I shrugged as I figured that out. I would've explained the truth, but I didn't think that would be smart move. He might think I'm crazy or something.

"I don't know…" He sighed, "Well, cen ya at least tell me yer name, Ms. Ferret?" I looked up and then down. I wasn't a ferret, but I was a similar species to it as I looked down as myself, at my fursona. The one I always drew. The Fweaset!

He waited until I spoke. Finally, "I'm not a ferret…I'm a fweaset!" He raised a brow, "What?" I sighed, "A ferret/weasel mix!" He stared at me, though I could tell he was thinking. "Hmm, the name does fit...okay Ms. Fweaset! Cen ya tell me yer name now?" I nodded, "It's Rachel…" He smiled crookedly. "And I'm Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh! But just call me Buck!" I nodded.

"Well, c'mon, we gotta get goin'!" I hesitated. "Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed, "Ta my place, of course!" I rolled my eyes and followed him down the path that led into the tropical part of the Dinosaur World. But I could tell it wasn't the Jungle of Misery. At this point, I took in the scenery and all the sights around me. It was a beautiful place! So wonder Buck loved this place so much. "Not only that, but it was nice and warm, probably better than the Ice Age!"

We kept walking until we came to a big rock formation that was covered by vines and flowers that covered most of it. These plants were basically the rock's camouflage. It was lovely and as we went inside through a hole that was hidden behind a thick green vail, I saw the stone interior and gasped. There was a walked way that went up to the next floor. I could tell Buck had worked hard to make this, and it really paid off. As we came to the top, Buck led me through another archway-like hole into a hallway that led a few ways, to separate other hallways. How big was this place?

Buck led me through the middle-left one and I smiled as a small bedroom made itself clear to me. "Wow! You did all this?" He nodded proudly, "Aye! It took a while, but I gawt it! It took a lot of time and I 'ad ta be patient with it as I measured everythin'. I think I did a good job!" I nodded. "You did a **very** good job!"

As I continued to look around, I yawned. Buck chuckled, "Knew it!" I turned back to him as he smirked, "Rest…and when yer better, come out and go to your right or, if yer **facin'** the rooms, the left. I wanna talk to ya when yer better rested!" I nodded and walked over to the leaf bed and hopped on. It wasn't hard to fall asleep…and when I did, I felt the smile on my face.

When I woke up, I did as Buck told me, going through the door to my right. There I found Buck sipping a cup of something dark red. He didn't acknowledge me until I was inside and was sitting down across from him. Then he finally looked up, smiled, and took another sip. I raised a brow as he did this. He was probably the most abnormal 'being' I would ever meet. At least in my opinion…

"Well," Buck's voice snapped me back to reality. "Are ya gonna at least tell me who ya are, 'ow you think you got 'ere, where ya were before ya fell 'ere, and why yer wearin' that odd outfit?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He waited, his expression amused. I closed my mouth and sighed. What could I say? _"I'm really a human from the future who came here by a weird machine because I asked it to bring me here to you because I know you from a movie and I love you!"_ Uh, NO!

I blushed at the thought of saying those exact words. Buck could obviously see my blush, and was probably really unimpressed with me right now. But I knew I would have to explain sooner or later, even if it was a lie. So, I thought quickly and opened my mouth and…

"Don' lie ta **me**! Notta good idea!" I looked at him stunned. He was smirking evilly. "I know well enough to understand when anyone's lying! It's jus' that little 'thing' in their eyes! **You** got it right now!" I blushed harder. "Sorry…" He shrugged, "Now tell me what yer hiding!"

I explained, "I'm not really a fweaset…I was just transformed into one because I guess I have to be when I'm here! But I'm really a human in my world, which is in the far future, millions of years from now. I belong there, but this device brought me to this time because I asked it to." He nodded, "Yer tellin' the truth! I cen tell!" I looked up into his good blue eye. He wanted to know more, that I knew. But I sensed he was trying to form a plan.

"Okay…well, why don't I show ya 'round my place?" I nodded eagerly and stood up and followed him out of the room. Next, he took my to the other side, to the farthest dark away. He stepped aside, "Ladies first!" I walked in. The place was filled with stone-like models of different characters: Rudy, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie, and several other things. The rest of the room was filled with several different kinds of weapons!

"Wow!" I smiled and walked over to the action figures and smiled. I smiled wider at the three baby dinosaurs with the momma dinosaur. "I love them! They're so cute!" Buck chuckled, "I knew you might like these!" I nodded as I turned my gaze to the weapons. I recognized the Knife made from Rudy's tooth. I smiled at that story. Poor Buck though…he lost his eye! But I guess it was semi-fair…

I walked over to the Dino Knife (Rudy's Tooth) and attempted to touch it. But Buck got there first. "Ya have a good eye! But this is my most special weapon! No touchie!" He picked up the knife and smiled at the blade. "I'll never forget how I got it…" I smiled as my hands moved to my heart. But then I got an idea.

"Buck," I began. He looked up. "Aye?" I was hopeful. "Can you teach me to fight and do all that you can do?" Buck changed to stunned and confused at the same time. "Ya wanna fight?" I nodded eagerly. Buck's ears drooped. "Huh…I'm not so sure if I'm a real good enough teacher fer that kinda thing!" I felt my ears droop, but then an idea sprung up in my head.

"In other words, you're scared that in the end, I'll be able to kick your BUTT?" He glared at me. "No!" I smirked, "Then why not?" He couldn't argue anymore; he'd already lost! "Fine! But if I teach ya, ya gotta do somethin' fer **me**!" My smirk faded a little. "What's that then?" He smirked evilly, "Tell me about the future and your life…EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" I gasped and then shrank.

Oh boy~


End file.
